2017
2017 was designated as International Year of Sustainable Tourism for Development by the United Nations General Assembly. Events January * January 1 – 2017 Istanbul nightclub shooting: A gunman dressed as Santa Claus opens fire at the Reina nightclub in Istanbul, Turkey, killing 39 people and injuring 79 others. * January 20 – Donald Trump, a Republican New York City businessman, is sworn in as the 45th President of the United States. Trump is the first person to be elected President of the United States who was neither a political office holder or a military general. * January 21 – Millions of people worldwide join the Women's March in response to the inauguration of Donald Trump as President of the United States. 420 marches were reported in the U.S. and 168 in other countries, becoming the largest single-day protest in American history and the largest worldwide protest in recent history. * January 30 – Morocco rejoins the African Union. February * February 11 – North Korea prompts international condemnation by test firing a ballistic missile across the Sea of Japan. March * March 10 – The UN warns that the world is facing the largest humanitarian crisis since World War II, with up to 20 million people at risk of starvation and famine in Yemen, Somalia, South Sudan and Nigeria. * March 14 – March 2017 North American blizzard, a major late-season blizzard, affects the Northeastern United States, New England and Canada, dumping up to three feet of snow in the hardest hit areas. *March 22 – An Islamic terror attack outside the Palace of Westminster in London, England, kills five people and injures more than fifty others. * March 29 – The United Kingdom triggers Article 50 of the Lisbon Treaty, starting the Brexit negotiations, the talks for the United Kingdom to leave the European Union. * March 30 – SpaceX conducts the world's first reflight of an orbital class rocket. April * April 6 – In response to a suspected chemical weapons attack on a rebel-held town, the U.S. military launches 59 Tomahawk cruise missiles at an air base in Syria. Russia describes the strikes as an "aggression", adding they significantly damage U.S.–Russia ties. * April 13 – In the 2017 Nangarhar airstrike the U.S. drops the GBU-43/B MOAB, the world's largest non-nuclear weapon, at an ISIL base in Afghanistan. May * May 9 – U.S. President Donald Trump fires FBI Director James Comey, leading to increased calls for the appointment of a special counsel. * May 12 – WannaCry ransomware attack: Computers around the world are hit by a large-scale ransomware cyberattack, which goes on to affect at least 150 countries. * May 17 – Former FBI Director Robert Mueller is appointed Special Counsel for the United States Department of Justice, taking over the investigation into Russian interference in the 2016 United States Presidential Election * May 22 – An Islamic terrorist bombing attack at an Ariana Grande concert in Manchester, England, kills 22 people and injures more than 500 others. June * June 1 – Amidst widespread criticism, the U.S. government announces its decision to withdraw from the Paris Climate Agreement in due time. * June 3 – An Islamist terror attack on London Bridge kills 8 people and injures 48 others. * June 5 ** Montenegro joins NATO as the 29th member. ** The 2017–18 Qatar diplomatic crisis starts, as Saudi Arabia, Bahrain, the United Arab Emirates and other Arab countries block Qatari access to their seas and air. * June 7 – Two terrorist attacks are simultaneously carried out by five Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) terrorists against the Iranian Parliament building and the Mausoleum of Ruhollah Khomeini, both in Tehran, leaving 17 civilians dead and 43 more wounded. It is the first ISIL attack in Iran. * June 8 – In the midst of Brexit, a snap general election is held in the UK, three years before the next one was due, resulting in a hung parliament, with the Conservative Party, led by Prime Minister Theresa May, losing their majority in Parliament. The Labour Party, led by Jeremy Corbyn, makes gains for the first time since 1997. Days later, the Conservative Party, now lacking a majority, enters a confidence-and-supply deal with the Northern Irish DUP. * June 10 – The 2017 World Expo is opened in Astana, Kazakhstan. * June 12 – American student Otto Warmbier returns home in a coma after spending 17 months in a North Korean prison. He dies on June 19. *June 14 – A fire at Grenfell Tower in London, England, kills 72 people and injures more than 70 others. *June 18 – Iran's Islamic Revolution Guards Corps (IRGC) fire six surface-to-surface mid-range ballistic missiles from domestic bases targeting ISIL forces in the Syrian Deir ez-Zor Governorate in response to the terrorist attacks in Tehran earlier that month. * June 21 – The Great Mosque of al-Nuri in Mosul, Iraq, is destroyed by the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. * June 25 – The World Health Organization estimates that Yemen has over 200,000 cases of cholera. * June 27 – A series of cyberattacks using the Petya malware begins, affecting organizations in Ukraine. July * July 4 – Russia and China urge North Korea to halt its missile and nuclear programs after it successfully tested its first intercontinental ballistic missile. * July 7 – The Treaty on the Prohibition of Nuclear Weapons is voted for by 122 states. * July 10 – Iraqi Civil War: Mosul is declared fully liberated from the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. August * August 5 ** The UN Security Council unanimously approves fresh sanctions on North Korean trade and investment. ** Mauritania holds a constitutional referendum for approval of proposed amendments to the constitution. * August 12 – The Unite the Right rally is held in Charlottesville, Virginia, United States, by a variety of white nationalist and other far-right groups; Heather Heyer, a counter-protestor, is killed after being hit by a car. * August 17 – The first observation of a collision of two neutron stars (GW170817) is hailed as a breakthrough in multi-messenger astronomy when both gravitational and electromagnetic waves from the event are detected. Data from the event provided confirmatory evidence for the r-process theory of the origin of heavy elements like gold. *August 18 – The first terrorist attack ever sentenced as a crime in Finland kills two and injures eight. Islamic terrorist Abderrahman Bouanane, a Moroccan man carried out the ISIS inspired attack in south west Finalnd. * August 21 – A total solar eclipse (nicknamed "The Great American Eclipse") is visible within a band across the entire contiguous United States of America, passing from the Pacific to the Atlantic coasts. * August 25–ongoing – A military operation targeting Rohingya Muslims in Myanmar "seems a textbook example of ethnic cleansing", according to the United Nations High Commissioner for Human Rights. * August 25–30 – Hurricane Harvey strikes the United States as a Category 4 hurricane, causing catastrophic damage to the Houston metropolitan area, mostly due to record-breaking floods. At least 108 deaths are recorded, and total damage reaches $125 billion (2017 USD), making Harvey the costliest natural disaster in United States history, tied with Hurricane Katrina in 2005. September * September 1 – Russian President Vladimir Putin expels 755 diplomats in response to United States sanctions. * September 3 – North Korea conducts its sixth and most powerful nuclear test. * September 6–10 – The Caribbean and United States are struck by Hurricane Irma, a Category 5 hurricane that is the strongest hurricane ever recorded in the Atlantic basin outside the Caribbean and Gulf of Mexico. The storm causes at least 146 deaths and $64.2 billion (2017 USD) in damage. * September 13 – The International Olympic Committee awards Paris and Los Angeles the right to host the 2024 and 2028 Summer Olympics, respectively. * September 15 – Cassini–Huygens ends its 13-year mission by plunging into Saturn, becoming the first spacecraft to enter the planet's atmosphere. * September 19 – Eleven days after another powerful earthquake, and on the 32nd anniversary of the deadly 1985 Mexico City earthquake, a 7.1 earthquake strikes central Mexico, killing more than 350, leaving up to 6,000 injured and thousands more homeless. * September 19–20 – Just two weeks after Hurricane Irma struck the Caribbean, Hurricane Maria strikes similar areas, making landfall on Dominica as a Category 5 hurricane, and Puerto Rico as a Category 4 hurricane. Maria caused at least 3,000 deaths and damages estimated in excess of $91.6 billion (2017 USD). * September 25 – Iraqi Kurdistan votes in a referendum to become an independent state, in defiance of Iraq; by October 15, the crisis escalates into a short-lived armed conflict over disputed territories. October * October 1 – Fifty-eight people are killed and 851 injured when Stephen Paddock opens fire on a crowd in Las Vegas, surpassing the 2016 Orlando nightclub shooting as the deadliest mass shooting perpetrated by a lone gunman in U.S. history. * October 12 – The United States announces its decision to withdraw from UNESCO, and is immediately followed by Israel. * October 14 – A massive blast caused by a truck bombing in Mogadishu, Somalia kills at least 512 people and injures 316 others. * October 17 – Syrian Civil War: Raqqa is declared fully liberated from the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. * October 25 – At the 19th National Congress of the Communist Party of China, Xi Jinping assumes his second term as General Secretary (China's paramount leader), and the political theory Xi Jinping Thought is written into the party's constitution. * October 27 – Based on the results of a previously held referendum, Catalonia declares independence from Spain, but the Catalan Republic is not recognised by the Spanish government or any other sovereign nation. * October 31 – A rental truck plows into cyclists and runners in Lower Manhattan killing eight people and injuring eleven others in an Islamic terror attack. November * November 2 – A new species of orangutan is identified in Indonesia, becoming the third known species of orangutan as well as the first great ape to be described for almost a century. * November 3 – Syrian Civil War: both Deir ez-Zor in Syria and Al-Qa'im in Iraq are declared liberated from ISIL on the same day. * November 5 – The German newspaper Süddeutsche Zeitung publishes 13.4 million documents leaked from the offshore law firm Appleby, along with business registries in 19 tax jurisdictions that reveal offshore financial activities on behalf of politicians, celebrities, corporate giants and business leaders. The newspaper shared the documents with the International Consortium of Investigative Journalists and asked it to lead the investigation. * November 12 – A magnitude 7.3 earthquake strikes the border region between Iraq and Iran leaving at least 530 dead and over 70,000 homeless. * November 15 **Zimbabwean President Robert Mugabe is placed under house arrest, as the military take control of the country. He resigns six days later, after 37 years of rule. ** A Leonardo da Vinci painting, Salvator Mundi, sells for US$450 million at Christie's in New York, a new record price for any work of art. **The Argentinian submarine [[ARA San Juan (S-42)|ARA San Juan]] suddenly vanished with 44 crew members on board whilst on a routine patrol in the South Atlantic. It would be found one year later wrecked below the Atlantic Ocean. *November 20 – Nature publishes an article recognising the high-velocity asteroid ʻOumuamua as originating from outside the Solar System, i.e. the first known interstellar object. * November 22 – The International Court of Justice finds Ratko Mladić guilty of genocide committed in Srebrenica during the 1990s Bosnian War, the worst massacre in Europe since World War II. He is sentenced to life in prison. * November 24 – A mosque attack in Sinai, Egypt kills 305 worshippers and leaves hundreds more wounded. December * December 5 – Russia is banned from the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang by the International Olympic Committee, following an investigation into state-sponsored doping. * December 6 – The United States officially recognizes Jerusalem as Israel's capital. * December 9 – The Iraqi military announces that it has "fully liberated" all of Iraq's territory from "ISIS terrorist gangs" and retaken full control of the Iraqi-Syrian border. * December 14 – The Walt Disney Company announces that it will acquire most of 21st Century Fox, including the 20th Century Fox film studio, for $66 billion. * December 22 – The UN Security Council votes 15–0 in favor of additional sanctions on North Korea, including measures to slash the country's petroleum imports by up to 90%. * December 24 – Guatemala follows in the footsteps of the United States by announcing that they will also move their Israeli embassy to Jerusalem, followed by Honduras and Panama two days later. Births * August 31 – Prince Gabriel, Duke of Dalarna Deaths January * January 1 ** Sir Tony Atkinson, British economist (b. 1944) ** Hilarion Capucci, Syrian bishop (b. 1922) ** Derek Parfit, British philosopher (b. 1942) * January 2 ** John Berger, British art critic, novelist and painter (b. 1926) ** Viktor Tsaryov, Russian footballer (b. 1931) * January 3 – Igor Volk, Ukrainian-born Russian cosmonaut (b. 1937) * January 4 ** Heinz Billing, German physicist and computer scientist (b. 1914) ** Ezio Pascutti, Italian footballer (b. 1937) ** Georges Prêtre, French conductor (b. 1924) ** Milt Schmidt, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1918) * January 5 – Géori Boué, French operatic singer (b. 1918) * January 6 ** Octavio Lepage, Venezuelan politician, former Acting President of Venezuela (b. 1923) ** Sylvester Potts, American singer (b. 1938) ** Om Puri, Indian actor (b. 1950) ** Francine York, American actress (b. 1930) * January 7 ** Nat Hentoff, American music critic and political commentator (b. 1925) ** Eddie Kamae, American musician (b. 1927) ** Mário Soares, 17th President and 105th Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1924) * January 8 ** Nicolai Gedda, Swedish operatic tenor (b. 1925) ** James Mancham, 1st President of Seychelles (b. 1939) ** Ruth Perry, Liberian politician, former Chairwoman of the Council of State (b. 1939) ** Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, 4th President of Iran (b. 1934) ** Peter Sarstedt, British singer, instrumentalist, and songwriter (b. 1941) * January 9 ** Zygmunt Bauman, Polish-British sociologist (b. 1925) ** Roberto Cabañas, Paraguayan footballer (b. 1961) * January 10 ** Roman Herzog, President of Germany (b. 1934) ** Clare Hollingworth, English journalist and author (b. 1911) ** Oliver Smithies, British-American Nobel geneticist (b. 1925) ** Kenny Wharram, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1933) * January 11 ** Tommy Allsup, American musician (b. 1931) ** François Van der Elst, Belgian footballer (b. 1954) ** Katherine Fryer, English artist (b. 1910) * January 12 ** Giulio Angioni, Italian writer and anthropologist (b. 1939) ** William Peter Blatty, American writer and film director (b. 1928) ** Graham Taylor, English footballer and manager (b. 1944) * January 13 ** Gilberto Agustoni, Swiss cardinal (b. 1922) ** Antony Armstrong-Jones, 1st Earl of Snowdon, British photographer (b. 1930) ** Dick Gautier, American actor and singer (b. 1931) * January 14 – Zhou Youguang, Chinese linguist (b. 1906) * January 15 – Jimmy Snuka, Fijian-born American professional wrestler (b. 1943) * January 16 ** Gene Cernan, American astronaut (b. 1934) ** William Onyeabor, Nigerian funk musician (b. 1946) * January 18 ** Peter Abrahams, South African-born Jamaican writer (b. 1919) ** Obed Dlamini, 6th Prime Minister of Swaziland (b. 1937) ** Mike Kellie, English musician (b. 1947) * January 19 – Miguel Ferrer, American actor (b. 1955) * January 20 ** Joey Powers, American singer-songwriter (b. 1934) ** Carlos Alberto Silva, Brazilian football manager (b. 1939) * January 21 – Veljo Tormis, Estonian composer (b. 1930) * January 22 – Jaki Liebezeit, German drummer (b. 1938) * January 23 ** Bimba Bosé, Spanish model, actress, and singer (b. 1975) ** Bobby Freeman, American singer-songwriter (b. 1940) ** Dmytro Grabovskyy, Ukrainian cyclist (b. 1985) ** Gorden Kaye, English comic actor (b. 1941) * January 24 – Butch Trucks, American musician (b. 1947) * January 25 ** Sir John Hurt, British actor (b. 1940) ** Mary Tyler Moore, American actress, dancer, and television producer (b. 1936) * January 26 ** Mike Connors, American actor (b. 1925) ** Hal Geer, American producer and filmmaker (b. 1916) ** Barbara Hale, American actress (b. 1922) * January 27 – Emmanuelle Riva, French actress (b. 1927) * January 28 – Geoff Nicholls, British keyboardist (b. 1948) * January 31 – John Wetton, British musician (b. 1949) February * February 1 – Étienne Tshisekedi, 18th Prime Minister of Zaire (b. 1932) * February 2 ** Predrag Matvejević, Bosnian Croat writer and scholar (b. 1932) ** Shunichiro Okano, Japanese football player and manager (b. 1931) * February 3 ** Dritëro Agolli, Albanian poet, writer and politician (b. 1931) ** Marisa Letícia Lula da Silva, former First Lady of Brazil (b. 1950) * February 5 ** David Axelrod, American musician (b. 1931) ** Sonny Geraci, American musician (b. 1946) * February 6 ** Irwin Corey, American actor and comedian (b. 1914) ** Alec McCowen, English actor (b. 1925) ** Raymond Smullyan, American mathematician (b. 1919) ** Roger Walkowiak, French road racing cyclist (b. 1927) ** Joost van der Westhuizen, South African rugby union player (b. 1971) * February 7 ** Svend Asmussen, Danish jazz violinist (b. 1916) ** Sotsha Dlamini, 5th Prime Minister of Swaziland (b. 1940) ** Smail Hamdani, 11th Prime Minister of Algeria (b. 1930) ** Richard Hatch, American actor, writer, and producer (b. 1945) ** Hans Rosling, Swedish medical doctor, academic, statistician, and public speaker (b. 1948) ** Tzvetan Todorov, Bulgarian-French philosopher and literary critic (b. 1939) * February 8 ** Viktor Chanov, Ukrainian footballer (b. 1959) ** Peter Mansfield, British Nobel physicist (b. 1933) ** Rina Matsuno, Japanese singer, model, and actress (b. 1998) ** Steve Sumner, English-born New Zealand footballer (b. 1955) * February 9 – Piet Keizer, Dutch footballer (b. 1943) * February 10 ** Mike Ilitch, American businessman (b. 1929) ** Hal Moore, American lieutenant general and author (b. 1922) * February 11 ** Fab Melo, Brazilian basketball player (b. 1990) ** Jiro Taniguchi, Japanese manga artist (b. 1947) * February 12 ** Al Jarreau, American singer (b. 1940) ** Anna Marguerite McCann, first female American underwater archaeologist (b. 1933) * February 13 ** Kim Jong-nam, half-brother of North Korean leader Kim Jong-un (b. 1971) ** Seijun Suzuki, Japanese film director and screenwriter (b. 1923) * February 16 ** Dick Bruna, Dutch writer, illustrator, and graphic designer (b. 1927) ** Bengt Gustavsson, Swedish footballer and manager (b. 1928) ** George Steele, professional wrestler and actor (b. 1937) * February 17 ** Warren Frost, American actor (b. 1925) ** Tom Regan, American philosopher (b. 1938) * February 18 ** Omar Abdel-Rahman, Egyptian convicted terrorist (b. 1938) ** Ivan Koloff, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1942) ** Michael Ogio, Papua New Guinean politician (b. 1942) ** Nadezhda Olizarenko, Russian-born Ukrainian Olympic track athlete (b. 1953) * February 19 ** Halaevalu Mataʻaho ʻAhomeʻe, Queen Consort of Tonga (b. 1926) ** Larry Coryell, American jazz guitarist (b. 1943) ** Igor Shafarevich, Ukrainian-born Russian mathematician (b. 1923) ** Danuta Szaflarska, Polish actress (b. 1915) * February 20 ** Vitaly Churkin, Russian diplomat (b. 1952) ** Mildred Dresselhaus, American physicist and educator (b. 1930) * February 21 ** Kenneth Arrow, American Nobel Prize-winning economist (b. 1921) ** Desmond Connell, Irish cardinal (b. 1926) * February 25 ** Bill Paxton, American actor (b. 1955) ** Jack Pope, American judge, attorney, and author (b. 1913) * February 26 ** Ludvig Faddeev, Russian theoretical physicist and mathematician (b. 1934) ** Eugene Garfield, American linguist (b. 1925) ** Joseph Wapner, judge and television personality (b. 1919) * February 27 – Carlos Humberto Romero, 37th President of El Salvador (b. 1924) * February 28 – Vladimir Petrov, Russian ice hockey player (b. 1947) March * March 1 – Paula Fox, American writer (b. 1923) * March 3 ** Míriam Colón, Puerto Rican actress (b. 1936) ** Raymond Kopa, French footballer (b. 1931) ** René Préval, 2nd Prime Minister and 38th and 40th President of Haiti (b. 1943) * March 5 ** Florence S. Jacobsen, American Mormon leader (b. 1913) ** Kurt Moll, German operatic bass (b. 1938) * March 6 – Robert Osborne, film historian and television host (b. 1932) * March 7 – Hans Georg Dehmelt, German-American Nobel Prize-winning physicist (b. 1922) * March 8 ** Li Yuan-tsu, Taiwanese politician (b. 1923) ** Joseph Nicolosi, American clinical psychologist (b. 1947) ** George Andrew Olah, Hungarian-American Nobel chemist (b. 1927) * March 9 – Howard Hodgkin, British painter and printmaker (b. 1932) * March 10 ** Aníbal Ruiz, Uruguayan football coach (b. 1942) ** Joni Sledge, American singer-songwriter and actress (b. 1956) ** John Surtees, British motorcycle racer and driver (b. 1934) ** Robert James Waller, American author (b. 1939) * March 12 – Patrick Nève, Belgian racing driver (b. 1949) * March 13 – Richard, 6th Prince of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg (b. 1934) * March 16 ** James Cotton, American musician (b. 1935) ** Torgny Lindgren, Swedish writer (b. 1938) * March 17 ** Lawrence Montaigne, American actor, writer, dancer, and stuntman (b. 1931) ** Laurynas Stankevičius, 7th Prime Minister of Lithuania (b. 1935) ** Derek Walcott, Saint Lucian Nobel poet and playwright (b. 1930) * March 18 ** Chuck Berry, American singer and musician (b. 1926) ** Miloslav Vlk, Czech cardinal (b. 1932) * March 19 – Roger Pingeon, French road racing cyclist (b. 1940) * March 20 – David Rockefeller, American banker and philanthropist (b. 1915) * March 21 ** Chuck Barris, American game show host (b. 1929) ** Colin Dexter, English author (b. 1930) ** Henri Emmanuelli, French politician (b. 1945) ** Martin McGuinness, Irish republican paramilitary and politician (b. 1950) * March 22 ** Sib Hashian, American musician (b. 1949) ** Tomas Milian, Cuban-American-Italian actor (b. 1933) * March 23 ** Lola Albright, American-Australian actress (b. 1924) ** William H. Keeler, American cardinal (b. 1931) * March 24 – Pete Shotton, English businessman (b. 1941) * March 25 – Cuthbert Sebastian, Kittitian politician (b. 1921) * March 27 ** Chelsea Brown, American actress (b. 1942) ** David Storey, English writer (b. 1933) * March 28 – Christine Kaufmann, Austrian-born German actress (b. 1945) * March 29 – Alexei Alexeyevich Abrikosov, Russian-American Nobel theoretical physicist (b. 1928) * March 30 – Rosie Hamlin, American singer-songwriter (b. 1945) * March 31 – James Rosenquist, American artist (b. 1933) April * April 1 ** Lonnie Brooks, American blues singer and guitarist (b. 1933) ** Gösta Ekman, Swedish actor (b. 1939) ** Yevgeny Yevtushenko, Russian poet (b. 1933) * April 4 ** Giovanni Sartori, Italian political scientist (b. 1924) ** Karl Stotz, Austrian footballer and manager (b. 1927) * April 5 ** Arthur Bisguier, American chess Grandmaster (b. 1929) ** Paul O'Neill, American composer, producer, amd songwriter (b. 1956) * April 6 – Don Rickles, American actor and comedian (b. 1926) * April 7 – Tim Pigott-Smith, English actor and author (b. 1946) * April 8 – Georgy Grechko, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1931) * April 9 – Carme Chacón, Spanish politician (b. 1971) * April 10 – Linda Hopkins, American actress and singer (b. 1924) * April 11 ** Michael Ballhaus, German cinematographer (b. 1935) ** J. Geils, American musician (b. 1946) ** Toby Smith, English musician (b. 1970) * April 12 – Charlie Murphy, American actor and comedian (b. 1959) * April 13 – Dan Rooney, American sports team owner (b. 1932) * April 14 – Bruce Langhorne, American folk musician (b. 1938) * April 15 ** Allan Holdsworth, British guitarist and composer (b. 1946) ** Clifton James, American actor (b. 1920) ** Sylvia Moy, American singer-songwriter (b. 1938) * April 19 – Aaron Hernandez, American football player (b. 1989) * April 20 ** Magdalena Abakanowicz, Polish sculptor (b. 1930) ** Roberto Ferreiro, Argentine football player and manager (b. 1935) ** Cuba Gooding Sr., American singer and actor (b. 1944) ** Germaine Mason, Jamaican-British Olympic high jumper (b. 1983) * April 21 – Ugo Ehiogu, English footballer and coach (b. 1972) * April 22 ** Hubert Dreyfus, American philosopher (b. 1929) ** Erin Moran, American actress (b. 1960) ** Attilio Nicora, Italian cardinal (b. 1937) * April 23 ** Kathleen Crowley, American actress (b. 1929) ** Imre Földi, Hungarian Olympic weightlifter (b. 1938) ** František Rajtoral, Czech footballer (b. 1986) ** Luis Pércovich Roca, 118th Prime Minister of Peru (b. 1931) * April 24 ** Don Gordon, American actor (b. 1926) ** Robert M. Pirsig, American writer and philosopher (b. 1928) * April 26 – Jonathan Demme, American film director (b. 1944) * April 28 – Vito Acconci, American artist and architectural designer (b. 1940) * April 30 ** Clifford Brewer, English surgeon (b. 1913) ** Lorna Gray, American actress (b. 1917) ** Ueli Steck, Swiss rock climber and mountaineer (b. 1976) May * May 1 – Karel Schoeman, South African novelist (b. 1939) * May 2 – Heinz Kessler, German politician and military officer (b. 1920) * May 3 – Daliah Lavi, Israeli actress, singer, and model (b. 1942) * May 4 ** William Baumol, American economist (b. 1922) ** Timo Mäkinen, Finnish racing driver (b. 1938) * May 5 ** Adolph Kiefer, American Olympic swimmer (b. 1918) ** Ely Ould Mohamed Vall, 6th President of Mauritania (b. 1953) * May 6 – Steven Holcomb, American Olympic bobsledder (b. 1980) * May 9 ** Robert Miles, Swiss-Italian electronic musician and record producer (b. 1969) ** Michael Parks, American actor (b. 1940) ** Qian Qichen, Chinese diplomat and politician (b. 1928) * May 12 ** Mauno Koivisto, 32nd Prime Minister and 9th President of Finland (b. 1923) ** Amotz Zahavi, Israeli evolutionary biologist (b. 1928) * May 14 ** Powers Boothe, American actor (b. 1948) ** Jean Fritz, American children's writer (b. 1915) * May 15 – Karl-Otto Apel, German philosopher (b. 1922) * May 17 ** Viktor Gorbatko, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1934) ** Rhodri Morgan, Welsh politician (b. 1939) ** Todor Veselinović, Serbian footballer and coach (b. 1930) * May 18 – Chris Cornell, American singer (b. 1964) * May 19 – Stanislav Petrov, Soviet Air Force officer (b. 1939) * May 22 ** Nicky Hayden, American motorcycle racer (b. 1981) ** Viktor Kupreichik, Belarusian chess Grandmaster (b. 1949) ** Dina Merrill, American actress, heiress, socialite, businesswoman, and philanthropist (b. 1923) * May 23 – Roger Moore, English actor (b. 1927) * May 24 ** Denis Johnson, American author (b. 1949) ** Jared Martin, American actor (b. 1941) ** Juliana Young Koo, Chinese-American diplomat (b. 1905) * May 26 ** Laura Biagiotti, Italian fashion designer (b. 1943) ** Zbigniew Brzezinski, Polish-American diplomat and political scientist (b. 1928) ** Jim Bunning, American baseball player and politician (b. 1931) * May 27 – Gregg Allman, American musician (b. 1947) * May 28 – John Noakes, English actor (b. 1934) * May 29 ** Konstantinos Mitsotakis, 76th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1918) ** Manuel Noriega, Panamanian dictator (b. 1934) * May 30 – Elena Verdugo, American actress (b. 1925) * May 31 ** Jiří Bělohlávek, Czech conductor (b. 1946) ** Lubomyr Husar, Ukrainian archbishop and cardinal (b. 1933) ** Tino Insana, American actor (b. 1948) ** István Szondy, Hungarian modern pentathlete (b. 1925) June * June 1 ** Roy Barraclough, English actor (b. 1935) ** Tankred Dorst, German playwright (b. 1925) ** Alois Mock, Austrian politician (b. 1934) * June 2 ** Peter Sallis, English actor (b. 1921) ** Jeffrey Tate, English conductor (b. 1943) * June 4 ** Juan Goytisolo, Spanish writer (b. 1931) ** Roger Smith, actor, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1932) * June 5 ** Andy Cunningham, English actor, puppeteer, and ventriloquist (b. 1950) ** Marilyn Hall, Canadian writer and producer (b. 1927) ** Cheick Tioté, Ivorian footballer (b. 1986) ** Jack Trout, American marketer (b. 1935) * June 6 ** Adnan Khashoggi, Saudi businessman and arms dealer (b. 1935) ** Sandra Reemer, Dutch singer (b. 1950) * June 7 – Irene Brown, British author and codebreaker (b. 1919) * June 8 ** Miguel d'Escoto Brockmann, Nicaraguan diplomat, politician, and priest (b. 1933) ** Glenne Headly, American actress (b. 1955) ** Sam Panopoulos, Canadian cook (b. 1934) * June 9 – Adam West, American actor (b. 1928) * June 10 – Julia Perez, Indonesian actress and singer (b. 1980) * June 12 – Charles P. Thacker, American computer designer (b. 1943) * June 13 ** Patricia Knatchbull, 2nd Countess Mountbatten of Burma (b. 1924) ** Anita Pallenberg, Italian actress (b. 1942) ** Ulf Stark, Swedish author (b. 1944) * June 14 – Ernestina Herrera de Noble, Argentine publisher and executive (b. 1925) * June 15 ** Aleksey Batalov, Russian actor (b. 1928) ** Bill Dana, American comedian, actor, and screenwriter (b. 1924) * June 16 ** John G. Avildsen, American film director (b. 1935) ** Stephen Furst, American actor (b. 1954) ** Helmut Kohl, Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany (b. 1930) * June 17 – Baldwin Lonsdale, President of Vanuatu (b. 1948) * June 19 ** Ivan Dias, Indian cardinal (b. 1936) ** Zoltan Sarosy, Hungarian-born Canadian chess master (b. 1906) * June 20 – Prodigy, American rapper (b. 1974) * June 22 – Quett Masire, 2nd President of Botswana (b. 1925) * June 23 ** Gabe Pressman, American journalist (b. 1923) ** Stefano Rodotà, Italian jurist and politician (b. 1933) * June 25 ** José Manuel Mourinho Félix, Portuguese footballer and manager (b. 1938) ** Skip Homeier, American actor (b. 1930) * June 26 – Habib Thiam, Prime Minister of Senegal (b. 1933) * June 27 ** Peter L. Berger, Austrian-born American sociologist (b. 1929) ** Michael Bond, English author (b. 1926) ** Michael Nyqvist, Swedish actor (b. 1960) ** Valentín Pimstein, Chilean-Mexican television producer of telenovelas (b. 1925) * June 30 ** Darrall Imhoff, American basketball player (b. 1938) ** Barry Norman, British film critic (b. 1933) ** Simone Veil, French lawyer and politician (b. 1927) July * July 1 – Stevie Ryan, American YouTube personality, actress and comedian (b. 1984) * July 3 – Paolo Villaggio, Italian writer and actor (b. 1932) * July 4 ** John Blackwell, American drummer (b. 1973) ** Daniil Granin, Soviet and Russian author (b. 1919) * July 5 ** Pierre Henry, French composer (b. 1927) ** Joachim Meisner, German cardinal (b. 1933) ** Joaquín Navarro-Valls, Spanish-Vatican academic, journalist and physician (b. 1936) * July 6 – Joan Boocock Lee, British-American model and voice actress (b. 1922) * July 8 ** Nelsan Ellis, American actor (b. 1977) ** Elsa Martinelli, Italian actress and fashion model (b. 1935) * July 9 – Ilya Glazunov, Russian painter (b. 1930) * July 10 – Peter Härtling, German writer and poet (b. 1933) * July 13 ** Charles Bachman, American computer scientist (b. 1924) ** Liu Xiaobo, Chinese human rights activist and Nobel laureate (b. 1955) * July 14 ** Anne Golon, French author (b. 1921) ** Julia Hartwig, Polish writer and translator (b. 1921) ** Maryam Mirzakhani, Iranian mathematician (b. 1977) ** Pedro Richter Prada, 115th Prime Minister of Peru (b. 1921) * July 15 – Martin Landau, American actor (b. 1928) * July 16 – George A. Romero, American-Canadian film director (b. 1940) * July 18 ** Harvey Atkin, Canadian actor (b. 1942) ** Max Gallo, French writer, historian, and politician (b. 1932) ** Mary Florence MacDonald, Canadian artist and curator (b. 1984) ** Red West, American actor, film stuntman, and songwriter (b. 1936) * July 19 – Ralph Regula, American politician (b. 1924) * July 20 ** Chester Bennington, American musician (b. 1976) ** Claude Rich, French stage and screen actor (b. 1929) * July 21 ** John Heard, American actor (b. 1946) ** Nikolay Kamenskiy, Russian ski jumper (b. 1931) ** Hrvoje Šarinić, 4th Prime Minister of Croatia (b. 1935) ** Deborah Watling, English actress (b. 1948) * July 23 ** John Kundla, American basketball coach (b. 1916) ** Waldir Peres, Brazilian footballer (b. 1951) ** Mervyn Rose, Australian tennis player (b. 1930) * July 25 ** Michael Johnson, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1944) ** Barbara Sinatra, model and showgirl (b. 1927) ** Geoffrey Gurrumul Yunupingu, Indigenous Australian musician (b. 1971) * July 26 ** Patti Deutsch, American actress and comedian (b. 1943) ** June Foray, American voice actress (b. 1917) ** Leo Kinnunen, Finnish racing driver (b. 1943) * July 27 – Sam Shepard, American playwright and actor (b. 1943) * July 29 – Redha Malek, 8th Prime Minister of Algeria (b. 1931) * July 30 – Anton Vratuša, 8th Prime Minister of Slovenia (b. 1915) * July 31 ** Jérôme Golmard, French tennis player (b. 1973) ** Jeanne Moreau, French actress (b. 1928) August * August 2 ** Jim Marrs, American journalist (b. 1943) ** Ara Parseghian, American football player and coach (b. 1923) * August 3 ** Ty Hardin, American actor (b. 1930) ** Robert Hardy, English actor (b. 1925) ** Ángel Nieto, Spanish Grand Prix motorcycle racer (b. 1947) * August 5 ** Dionigi Tettamanzi, Italian cardinal (b. 1934) ** Ernst Zundel, German Holocaust denial publisher and pamphleteer (b. 1939) * August 6 ** Nicole Bricq, French politician (b. 1947) ** Betty Cuthbert, Australian athlete (b. 1938) ** Darren Daulton, American baseball player (b. 1962) ** Ernst Zündel, German publisher and pamphleteer (b. 1939) * August 7 – Haruo Nakajima, Japanese actor (b. 1929) * August 8 ** Glen Campbell, American singer and actor (b. 1936) ** Barbara Cook, American actress and singer (b. 1927) * August 10 – Ruth Pfau, German-Pakistani nun and physician (b. 1929) * August 11 – Abdulhussain Abdulredha, Kuwaiti actor and writer (b. 1939) * August 13 – Joseph Bologna, American actor (b. 1934) * August 15 ** Gunnar Birkerts, Latvian-born American architect (b. 1925) ** Diane Pearson, British book editor and novelist (b. 1931) * August 17 – Sonny Landham, American actor (b. 1941) * August 18 – Bruce Forsyth, British actor and game show host (b. 1928) * August 19 ** Brian Aldiss, British science fiction writer and editor (b. 1925) ** Karl Otto Götz, German artist, filmmaker, and writer (b. 1914) ** Dick Gregory, American comedian and activist (b. 1932) * August 20 ** Margot Hielscher, German singer and film actress (b. 1919) ** Jerry Lewis, American actor and comedian (b. 1926) ** Colin Meads, New Zealand rugby player (b. 1936) * August 21 ** Réjean Ducharme, Canadian novelist and playwright (b. 1941) ** Bajram Rexhepi, 1st Prime Minister of Kosovo (b. 1954) * August 22 ** John Abercrombie, American jazz guitarist (b. 1944) ** Tony deBrum, Marshallese politician and climate change activist (b. 1945) ** Mario Milita, Italian actor (b. 1923) * August 24 – Jay Thomas, American actor (b. 1948) * August 26 ** Tobe Hooper, American film director (b. 1943) ** Josef Musil, Czech volleyball player (b. 1932) * August 27 – Helli Stehle, Swiss actress and radio presenter (b. 1907) * August 28 ** Mireille Darc, French model and actress (b. 1938) ** Tsutomu Hata, 51st Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1935) * August 30 ** Marjorie Boulton, British author and poet (b. 1924) ** Louise Hay, American author (b. 1926) ** Károly Makk, Hungarian film director and screenwriter (b. 1925) ** Rollie Massimino, basketball player and coach (b. 1934) * August 31 ** Richard Anderson, American actor (b. 1926) ** Novella Nelson, American actress and singer (b. 1938) September * September 1 ** Shelley Berman, American actor, comedian, writer, teacher, and poet (b. 1925) ** Cormac Murphy-O'Connor, British cardinal (b. 1932) * September 2 – Dave Hlubek, American musician (b. 1951) * September 3 ** John Ashbery, American poet (b. 1927) ** Walter Becker, American musician (b. 1950) * September 5 ** Nicolaas Bloembergen, Dutch-American Nobel physicist (b. 1920) ** Holger Czukay, German musician (b. 1938) ** Hansford Rowe, American actor (b. 1924) * September 6 ** Carlo Caffarra, Italian cardinal (b. 1938) ** Kate Millett, American feminist writer (b. 1934) ** Lotfi A. Zadeh, Azerbaijani-born American mathematician (b. 1921) * September 7 – Türkân Akyol, Turkish politician (b. 1928) * September 8 ** Pierre Bergé, French businessman (b. 1930) ** Blake Heron, American actor (b. 1982) ** Jerry Pournelle, American author and journalist (b. 1933) ** Ljubiša Samardžić, Serbian actor and director (b. 1936) ** Don Williams, American musician (b. 1939) * September 9 – Velasio de Paolis, Italian cardinal (b. 1935) * September 10 ** Hans Alfredson, Swedish actor (b. 1931) ** Len Wein, American comic book writer (b. 1948) * September 11 ** Tuanku Abdul Halim, Malaysian sultan, 5th & 14th Yang di-Pertuan Agong (b. 1927) ** J. P. Donleavy, Irish-American author (b. 1926) ** Peter Hall, British film director (b. 1930) * September 13 – Frank Vincent, American actor (b. 1937) * September 14 – Ata Kandó, Hungarian-born Dutch photographer (b. 1913) * September 15 ** María Cristina Arango Vega, First Lady of Colombia (b. 1928) ** Harry Dean Stanton, American actor (b. 1926) * September 16 – Arjan Singh, Indian diplomat (b. 1919) * September 17 ** Bobby Heenan, American professional wrestling manager (b. 1944) ** Lucy Ozarin, United States Navy psychiatrist (b. 1914) * September 19 ** Bernie Casey, American actor, poet, and football player (b. 1939) ** Jake LaMotta, American boxer (b. 1922) ** Massimo Natili, Italian racing driver (b. 1935) ** John Nicholson, New Zealand racing driver (b. 1941) * September 20 – William J. Ely, American lieutenant general (b. 1911) * September 21 – Liliane Bettencourt, French businesswoman (b. 1922) * September 22 – Paavo Lonkila, Finnish cross-country skier (b. 1923) * September 23 – Charles Bradley, American singer (b. 1948) * September 24 – Gisèle Casadesus, French actress (b. 1914) * September 25 ** Liz Dawn, English actress (b. 1939) ** Bobby Knutt, English actor and comedian (b. 1945) * September 26 – Barry Dennen, American actor (b. 1938) * September 27 ** Hugh Hefner, American magazine publisher (b. 1926) ** Anne Jeffreys, American actress and singer (b. 1923) * September 28 – Benjamin Whitrow, English actor (b. 1937) * September 29 ** Tom Alter, Indian actor (b. 1950) ** Ludmila Belousova, Russian pair skater (b. 1935) * September 30 ** Monty Hall, Canadian-American television host (b. 1921) ** Vladimir Voevodsky, Russian-American mathematician (b. 1966) October * October 1 – Arthur Janov, American psychologist (b. 1924) * October 2 ** Klaus Huber, Swiss composer and academic (b. 1924) ** Tom Petty, American musician (b. 1950) * October 3 ** Michel Jouvet, French neurobiologist (b. 1925) ** Jalal Talabani, Prime Minister and President of Iraq (b. 1933) * October 4 – Liam Cosgrave, 6th Taoiseach of Ireland (b. 1920) * October 5 ** Eberhard van der Laan, Mayor of Amsterdam (b. 1955) ** Anne Wiazemsky, French actress and writer (b. 1947) * October 6 – Roberto Anzolin, Italian footballer (b. 1938) * October 7 – Vyacheslav Ivanov, Russian philologist and semiotician (b. 1929) * October 9 ** Armando Calderón Sol, 41st President of El Salvador (b. 1948) ** Jean Rochefort, French actor (b. 1930) ** József Tóth, Hungarian footballer (b. 1929) * October 11 – Clifford Husbands, 6th Governor-General of Barbados (b. 1926) * October 13 ** William Lombardy, American chess grandmaster (b. 1937) ** Albert Zafy, 3rd President of Madagascar (b. 1927) * October 14 – Richard Wilbur, American poet (b. 1921) * October 15 – Choirul Huda, Indonesian footballer (b. 1979) * October 16 ** Roy Dotrice, British actor (b. 1923) ** John Dunsworth, Canadian actor (b. 1946) ** Daphne Caruana Galizia, Maltese journalist (b. 1964) * October 17 ** Danielle Darrieux, French actress and singer (b. 1917) ** Gord Downie, Canadian singer-songwriter (b. 1964) * October 18 ** Brent Briscoe, American actor and screenwriter (b. 1961) ** Marino Perani, Italian football manager and player (b. 1939) * October 19 – Umberto Lenzi, Italian film director (b. 1931) * October 20 – Federico Luppi, Argentine-Spanish actor (b. 1936) * October 21 ** Martin Eric Ain, Swiss-American musician (b. 1967) ** Rosemary Leach, British actress (b. 1935) * October 22 ** Scott Putesky, American musician (b. 1968) ** George Young, Scottish-born Australian musician and songwriter (b. 1946) * October 23 ** Walter Lassally, German-born British-Greek cinematographer (b. 1926) ** Paul J. Weitz, American astronaut (b. 1932) * October 24 ** Girija Devi, Indian singer (b. 1929) ** Fats Domino, American singer (b. 1928) ** Robert Guillaume, American actor and singer (b. 1927) * October 25 ** Jack Bannon, American actor (b. 1940) ** John Mollo, British costume designer and book author (b. 1931) * October 27 – Katalin Szőke, Hungarian Olympic swimmer (b. 1935) * October 28 – Manuel Sanchís Martínez, Spanish footballer (b. 1938) * October 29 ** Muhal Richard Abrams, American musician (b. 1930) ** Tony Madigan, Australian boxer and rugby union player (b. 1930) ** Ninian Stephen, 20th Governor-General of Australia (b. 1923) November * November 1 – Vladimir Makanin, Russian writer (b. 1937) * November 2 ** Lady Ursula d'Abo, English socialite (b. 1916) ** Aboubacar Somparé, Guinean politician (b. 1944) * November 3 ** Abdur Rahman Biswas, 11th President of Bangladesh (b. 1926) ** Ismail Juma, Tanzanian long-distance runner (b. 1991) * November 5 ** Vera Shlakman, American author and professor of Economics and Marxism (b. 1909) ** Dionatan Teixeira, Brazilian footballer (b. 1992) ** Lothar Thoms, German track cyclist (b. 1956) * November 6 ** Karin Dor, German actress (b. 1938) ** Richard F. Gordon Jr., American astronaut (b. 1929) ** Feliciano Rivilla, Spanish footballer (b. 1936) * November 7 ** Roy Halladay, American baseball player (b. 1977) ** Brad Harris, American actor and stunt performer (b. 1933) ** Hans Schäfer, German footballer (b. 1927) * November 8 ** Antonio Carluccio, Italian chef (b. 1937) ** Pat Hutchins, English illustrator (b. 1942) ** Josip Weber, Croatian-Belgian footballer (b. 1964) * November 9 ** John Hillerman, American actor (b. 1932) ** Shyla Stylez, Canadian pornographic actress (b. 1982) * November 10 – Mikhail Nikolayevich Zadornov, Russian comedian and writer (b. 1948) * November 11 ** Kirti Nidhi Bista, 25th Prime Minister of Nepal (b. 1927) ** Chiquito de la Calzada, Spanish humorist, singer, and actor (b. 1932) * November 12 – Bernard Panafieu, French cardinal (b. 1931) * November 13 ** Bobby Doerr, American baseball player and coach (b. 1918) ** Alina Janowska, Polish actress (b. 1923) ** David Poisson, French alpine skier (b. 1982) * November 15 ** Luis Bacalov, Argentine-born Italian composer (b. 1933) ** Eric P. Newman, American numismatist (b. 1911) ** Lil Peep, American singer and rapper (b. 1996) * November 16 ** Hiromi Tsuru, Japanese actress (b. 1960) ** Ann Wedgeworth, American actress (b. 1934) * November 17 ** Earle Hyman, American actor (b. 1926) ** Salvatore Riina, Italian mobster (b. 1930) * November 18 ** Azzedine Alaia, Tunisian-French fashion designer (b. 1940) ** José Manuel Maza, Attorney General of Spain (b. 1951) ** Youssouf Ouédraogo, 6th Prime Minister of Burkina Faso (b. 1952) ** Naim Süleymanoğlu, Turkish Olympic weightlifter (b. 1967) ** Malcolm Young, Australian guitarist (b. 1953) * November 19 ** Charles Manson, American criminal and cult leader (b. 1934) ** Andrea Cordero Lanza di Montezemolo, Italian cardinal (b. 1925) ** Warren "Pete" Moore, American singer-songwriter (b. 1938) ** Jana Novotná, Czech tennis player (b. 1968) ** Della Reese, American actress and singer (b. 1931) ** Pancho Segura, Ecuadorian-American tennis player (b. 1921) ** Mel Tillis, American country music singer (b. 1932) * November 20 ** Víctor Hipólito Martínez, Argentine lawyer and politician (b. 1924) ** Izabella Zielińska, Polish pianist (b. 1910) * November 21 ** David Cassidy, American singer and actor (b. 1950) ** Wayne Cochran, American soul singer (b. 1939) * November 22 ** Jon Hendricks, American jazz lyricist and singer (b. 1921) ** Dmitri Hvorostovsky, Russian baritone singer (b. 1962) * November 25 – Rance Howard, American actor (b. 1928) * November 26 – Ruth Bancroft, American landscape and garden designer (b. 1908) * November 29 ** Jerry Fodor, American philosopher and cognitive scientist (b. 1935) ** Slobodan Praljak, Croatian general (b. 1945) * November 30 ** Jim Nabors, American actor (b. 1930) ** Surin Pitsuwan, Thai politician and diplomat (b. 1949) December * December 1 – Fredy Schmidtke, German cyclist (b. 1961) * December 2 – Nava Semel, Israeli author and playwright (b. 1954) * December 3 – John B. Anderson, American politician (b. 1922) * December 4 ** Shashi Kapoor, Indian film actor and producer (b. 1938) ** Ali Abdullah Saleh, 1st President of Yemen (b. 1947) ** Manuel Marín, Spanish politician (b. 1949) ** Christine Keeler, English model and showgirl (b. 1942) * December 5 ** August Ames, Canadian pornographic actress (b. 1994) ** Johnny Hallyday, French singer (b. 1943) ** Henning Jensen, Danish footballer (b. 1949) ** Michael I, King of Romania (b. 1921) ** Jean d'Ormesson, French novelist (b. 1925) * December 6 – William H. Gass, American novelist (b. 1924) * December 7 – Steve Reevis, Native American actor (b. 1962) * December 8 – Magda Fedor, Hungarian sports shooter (b. 1914) * December 9 – Leonid Bronevoy, Soviet and Russian actor (b. 1928) * December 10 – Charles Green, American Internet personality (b. 1950) * December 12 – Ed Lee, American politician (b. 1952) * December 13 – Warrel Dane, American singer (b. 1961) * December 14 – Neeraj Vora, Indian actor, director, and producer (b. 1963) * December 16 – Keely Smith, American singer (b. 1928) * December 18 – Kim Jong-hyun, South Korean singer (b. 1990) * December 20 – Bernard Francis Law, American cardinal (b. 1931) * December 21 – Bruce McCandless II, American astronaut (b. 1937) * December 24 – Heather Menzies, Canadian-American actress (b. 1949) * December 25 – Vladimir Shainsky, Soviet and Russian composer (b. 1925) * December 26 – Johnny Bower, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1924) * December 27 – Osvaldo Fattori, Italian footballer (b. 1922) * December 28 ** Fernando Birri, Argentine filmmaker (b. 1925) ** Sue Grafton, American author (b. 1940) ** Rose Marie, American actress (b. 1923) * December 29 – Carmen Franco, 1st Duchess of Franco, Spanish noble (b. 1926) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Jacques Dubochet, Joachim Frank and Richard Henderson * Economics – Richard Thaler * Literature – Kazuo Ishiguro * Peace – International Campaign to Abolish Nuclear Weapons * Physics – Barry Barish, Kip Thorne and Rainer Weiss * Physiology or Medicine – Jeffrey C. Hall, Michael Rosbash and Michael W. Young See also * List of international years References Category:2017